Always a Happy Ending
by Hadrien
Summary: Rapunzel stared guiltily at the floor. The Queen just shook her head. "You two are a half hour late. Eugene, please zip up your fly, and for the love of God, why is your shirt on inside out?"


Prompt **- **"Eugene gives a mean massage." This is a result of the weekly exchange Ember and I just started, in which we randomly pick prompts from a bowl. This is the first one I drew. Double entendre title, ftw! 

* * *

><p>"Ouch," she sucked in through her teeth in pain.<p>

Eugene pulled his other boot on and looked up to where Rapunzel had been sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. Now she was leaning her head to one side, with her hand around the back of her neck.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was reaching up to grab an orange for Pascal yesterday and I guess I must have pulled something."

"I could've sworn that frogs ate bugs."

She rolled her eyes and resumed rubbing her shoulder.

He tapped his chin as he thought for a moment. "You know, I have been known to give a pretty good massage in my day. And as you well know," he smirked, "I'm very good with my hands."

He glanced over at Rapunzel, who had a mischievous grin on her face and had conveniently averted her eyes to the floor.

"Come here," He smiled, gingerly patting the spot beside him on the bed. Rapunzel scrunched her face up in a suspicious look.

This made him laugh. "Come on, Blondie, I don't bite. Hard."

She couldn't help but smile. A quick massage did sound nice and her shoulders were killing her.

"Okay, but no funny business. I mean it. We can't fool around right now, we're supposed to be at the Flower Festival in twenty minutes."

Eugene sat up straight and held his hand over his heart, giving her the most sincere look he could muster. "You have my word, my lady."

Rapunzel's one major downfall was that she much too trusting, especially when it came to her future husband. His hands had a tendency to wander places they shouldn't, especially at inappropriate times, continuously making them late for various functions and appearances. Caresses turned to mutual groping and pretty soon clothes were flying and time constraints became meaningless. Whenever the voracious royal couple did manage to show up, it was always Rapunzel straightening out her dress and Eugene fixing his hair, a big stupid grin on his face.

She crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed, giving him an expectant stare.

"You are going to have to take your robe off, though."

She bit her lip and complied, unfastening the sash and shrugging out of the silky garment. It settled along her hips where she held it until she was down on her stomach, allowing him full access to her back.

Her body really was a wonder. Petite and soft and unblemished. He almost felt bad for sullying her perfect milky skin with his rough, calloused hands. Almost.

Eugene cracked his knuckles and set to work, starting on the lower half of her back. He gently ran his thumbs up her spine, making small circles as he went. He made his way higher, gradually applying more pressure to the sore muscles in an attempt to work out the kinks. She moaned in contentment as he continued his assault, shifting his focus to her shoulders, using his knuckles to knead into her skin. He grinned to himself, pleased to know that he could still get these delicious noises out of her even when they weren't being intimate.

"Eugene, this feels amazing…"

The fingers that had been working so diligently had slowly worked their way down to the small of her back, hooked themselves into the robe at her waist and tugged it the rest of the way down.  
>Rapunzel's head snapped up and she looked back at him, mouth open in quiet indignation.<p>

"What can I say? I'm a bad liar."

He rubbed his hands freely over her hips and backside, exploring all the newly revealed skin.

"Really, it's like sitting a rack of lamb in front of a hungry dog and telling him not to eat it."  
>She raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Are you saying I'm like a rack of lamb?"<br>Closing his eyes and leaning down, Eugene ran his tongue over her bare bottom and down into the dip at the base of her spine. She gasped in surprise, a pink flush now spreading across her cheeks.

He smiled. "No, you taste much better." 


End file.
